Tickle-Tummy (275)
Tickle-Tummy, A.K.A. Experiment 275, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to tickle anyone into submission, rendering opponents helpless with laughter; they sometimes even cause an accident in the process. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 275 was the 275th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to tickle people into utter hysterics. 275 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All the experiments were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 275 was activated and captured by Gantu. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Snafu", Tickle-Tummy was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. She then tickled Reuben into hysterics, after he denied being ticklish. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, presumably including Tickle-Tummy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Tickle-Tummy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Tickle-Tummy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. Biology Appearance Tickle-Tummy is a round, pink experiment with rabbit-like ears, no legs, a clownish face, big blue eyes, long arms with two hands with long skinny fingers and a large patterned torso, which she uses to jump really high. Special Abilities Tickle-Tummy has the ability to tickle anyone into submission by using her long fingers. She is also capable of floating through the air. Trivia *Tickle-Tummy was activated off-screen. *Tickle-Tummy is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. *Tickle-Tummy and Stamen were the only experiments rescued in "Snafu" that had never been seen or referenced before. Nosox had never been seen before, but was mentioned in "Amnesio" and seen in pod form in "Drowsy". *Tickly-Tummy, Phantasmo, and Fudgy are the only known experiments to have arms but no legs. *Tickle-Tummy's appearance changed between her debut in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and her second franchise appearance in Stitch!. In the former, her torso has a light pink stomach surrounded by a pattern of purple and blue markings, whereas the anime removes the stomach and the blue markings, leaving only the purple markings. It is likely that this was done to simplify her design for economic purposes. *Tickle-Tummy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Tickle-Tummy is the only experiment that was not on the list of the original 626 experiments in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch, but she is called 275 in the Stitch! anime. 275 is the number Wormhole is listed as in the end credits; however, in the anime, Wormhole is called Experiment 272, which was originally the number of an unconfirmed experiment called Mamf. When asked about the numbering, Jess Winfield stated: "The best I can tell you about Tickletummy/Wormhole is that Jumba's genius does not extend to keeping a tidy database. There is some confusion in his records regarding Tickletummy, Wormhole, and a third experiment named Mamf, with different lists giving different numbers for them. Perhaps it will be sorted out someday." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females Category:Captured experiments Category:Mislabeled Experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen